This invention relates to the improved process for the manufacture of paper and paper products wherein alkali metal Kurrol's salts are employed as a drainage and retention aid.
More particularly, this invention relates to the use of potassium Kurrol's salt as a drainage and retention aid in the manufacture of paper and paper products. As used herein, the terms "paper" and "paper products" mean a product formed from a wet-laid web of fibrous materials such as wood, bagasse, synthetic polymers such as polypropylene, polyethylene and the like, and any combinations thereof.